The Kitsune Blader
by km1526
Summary: When the Bladebreakers are formed, Mr Dickerson announces a senior adviser for the team Naruto Uzumaki. a member of the Legendary Nine. With his help will Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max take the Beyblading World by storm or will they fall short. Overpowered!Naruto BitBeast!Kurama BitBeast!TailedBeasts. Parings undecided.
1. Chapter 1 The Bladebreakers Unite

**A/N This is my second fanfic. The only Naruto characters that will be in this story will be the Legendary Nine (One guess who they are) and their partners. I am debating on whether to make this three parts (one for each season) or not so if you have a opinion on that please let me know. Also I may or may not take a short break from my Kim Possible crossover to start this story along with my Digimon one up but it shouldnt be too long (probably will continue on it after I finish the first chapter for the Digimon) I am also thinking about having Naruto end up with both of the female members of the Legendary Nine so if you have an opinion on that let me know. I think I have rambled on long enough so I hope you enjoy the introductory chapter of The Kitsune Blader.**

Chapter 1- The Bladebreakers Unite

In a the stands of the Seaside Dome a cloaked figure looked down upon the final match between Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari to decide who would be Japan's national champion. As the match was coming to a close the cloaked figure began to think back to earlier in the day and his talk with the BBA chairman Mr. Dickerson.

_"Well have you come to a decision about the position that I offered you Naruto?" the older gentleman asked hoping that he would say yes._

_He smiled "Yes I will do it but don't announce anything till after the final match I want to surprise an old student." and turned around to walk towards the stands to watch the final match. He heard Mr. Dickerson say his thanks and telling him he wouldn't regret it while thinking 'These four have the potential to one day pass the Legendary Nine.' with his trademark foxy smile._

Naruto was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the announcer exclaimed "It's all over and we now have a new national champion Tyson. He looked down at the boy who was stunned as the light shined down upon him and the stadium was applauding his victory. Naruto smiled as he walked down to the stage entrance to greet his new students while thinking 'This is going to be a fun World Championship.'

Back down at the Beystadium, Kai walks over to the edge of the dish to pick up his Dranzer. He finally found someone who pushed him to his limits and will now force him to become a better beyblader to get back on top, something that he hasn't had in such a long time. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his opponent came up to him and cheerfully said "Hey Kai, that was a great match."

Kai then turned his back to Tyson, due to the fact that his pride had been dealt a major blow, and stated "I did my best." showing no emotion in his voice.

Before Tyson could try and cheer up his competitor, the two were interrupted by the chairman of the BBA "You two sure know how to put on a show for the crowd."

"Oh hello Mr. Dickerson" Tyson says in a surprised tone before seeing the people behind the old man "Ray Max Kenny what are you all doing down here?"

Before the three can answer, Kai implied "I guess that I am no longer champion you will have no further use for me Mr. Dickerson."

With a smile on his face, the older gentleman responded "Actually I was thinking about making you a team captain."

Suddenly four spotlight shined down on the four beybladers and DJ Jazzman announces "Let's give it up for the two top beybladers in the the country, new champion Tyson and his worthy opponent Kai. Help me wish them luck along with semi-finalist Ray and Max as they represent our country in the Beyblade World Championships."

While three of the four were excited about being a team and was introducing themselves to each other as well as coming up with a team name. Kai on the other hand wanted nothing to do with their little celebration when Mr. Dickerson walked over to the young man and questions "Why aren't you over there with new teammates."

Kai quickly responded "I don't want to be a part of this team I prefer to work alone."

Kai then feels a hand on his shoulder "Even if being a part of that team means you can reunite with your old sensei."

The young man quickly turned turned around to see who was talking to him and stunned by who he saw stuttered "Naruto-sensei." After Naruto smiles at him and nodded in confirmation, Kai quickly turned to the chairman of the BBA and stated "Fine I guess I will be the team captain." The young man shouted to his teammates "Enjoy today while you can because tomorrow starts training for the World Championships. Happy Birthday Tyson." as he walks towards the exit with a slight smile on his face that had gone unnoticed by everyone.

'Same old Kai' Naruto thought as he began to walk over to the other three to introduce himself "Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the coach/advisor of your team."

While Tyson, Ray, and Max all shook his hand and greeted him, Kenny was racking his brain about where he had heard that name before. As he shook the blonde's hand, it dawned on his who this man was "YOU"RE THE LEADER OF THE LEGENDARY NINE!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Yeah I am but I hope that you will not treat me any different because of that."

"Who are the legendary nine?" Tyson blurted out.

Naruto smiled "I will answer any questions that you three may have tomorrow after all we have a entire flight to Hong Kong." After seeing the three nod in understanding he continues "Well make sure you get your rest and I will see you all tomorrow." as he walked towards the exit. As he walked out of the stadium, Naruto thought to himself 'I believe that the guardians of the four sacred spirits are the perfect disciples for me to train.'

After learning of their team coach, the remaining members of the newly formed Bladebreakers had varying questions for the man. Tyson and Max wanted to learn more about legendary nine since they knew nothing of this group, Ray wanted to know how this man became the leader of such a powerful group since he had the honor of meeting one of them before, and Kenny wanted to learn all the information Naruto knew about beyblading since he was widely considered the most powerful beyblader in the world.

**A/N When was Naruto Kai's sensei? Who are the Legendary Nine? Why aren't they participating in the World Championships themselves? Which member does Ray know? Find out in the next chapter Naruto's Big Cat Problem**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Cat Problem

**A/N I do not own Naruto or Beyblade. Sorry it took so long but life got in the way but I did finish this chapter relatively quickly so their is hope that I will put out chapters quicker. The Naruto paring is set but others are still up in the air. I am also looking for a beta and i have asked someone whom hasn't responded yet but if you are interested pm me. There more likely then not will be a new crossover thrown in the mix so if you like my other crossovers look out for that. I think that is everything I wanted to say so enjoy chapter 2 of the Kitsune Blader**

Chapter 2-Naruto's Big Cat Problem

"Where is that Tyson the plane is going to leave soon?" Max stated in a worried tone not sure if his friend was going to make it in time.

Kenny replied "Yea he is probably running late because he forgot his toothbrush." but from the way he said that no one could tell if he was joking or serious.

"Don't worry about it the plane wont leave until we are all present." Kai stated. When he saw the inquisitive looks on Max, Ray, and Kenny's faces he further explained "Look at your tickets." The three looked at the tickets to notice the airline name was U.N. Air but the three still didn't understand. "Tell your computer to look up who runs the airline." Kai says tired of giving the three hints and closes his eyes in hopes of getting some shut eye.

The bit beast that is trapped inside computer says "U.N Air is a conglomerate of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Company whom CEO is non other then Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of the late Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The three were stunned to hear that their new coach was not only the leader of the most elite group of beybladers in the world but the head of one of the most influential companies in Japan. Ray asked the blonde "How are you going to run your company and coach us at the same?" with Max and Kenny listening because they were wondering as well.

"The same way when the Legendary Nine were an active blading group with my godparents handling most of the heavy work while I just have to give the ok on any new deals and what not." Naruto responded.

Before they could ask any more questions, Tyson finally made his grand appearance "Alright I made it!" he exclaimed.

"Ya only because the plane wouldn't take off until you arrived." Kenny said with Tyson confused on what his friend meant by that.

After Naruto gave the head stewardess a nod signifying the plane could take off, she immediately went to the cockpit and the plane was in the air a few moments later. He decided this would be the perfect time to get to know his pupils "Why don't you all tell me a little about yourself so I can get to know you a little better."

Ray decided to start off "My name is Ray Kon, I come from a small village in China before I left to expand my beyblading talents."

After seeing Naruto nod his head in saying that was a good introduction Max went next "My name is Max Tate, I was born in the United States before moving here with my dad to open up his beyblade shop."

"My name is Kenny Saien and with my partner Dizzi I can help get the maximum potential out of my friend's blades."

Tyson gave his introduction "My name is Tyson Granger I live with my grandfather in his dojo and I will become the best blader in the world." with a smile on his face. Tyson was waiting for Kai to introduce him self but after a few moments of silence he decided to ask "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to our new coach Kai?"

Naruto laughed "I know all about Kai isn't that right little blue?"

"I hate you Naruto-sensei." Kai responded not even opening his eyes.

Naruto smiles and responded "I love you too Kai." then turned his attention to the others "I guess it is my turn then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I am the CEO of the Uzumaki-Namikaze company as well the leader of the Legendary Nine. For those whom don't know about our little group, the Legendary Nine are a group of nine beybladers whom wield the Tailed Beast bit beast. We protect the tomb of the ten tails so that it can not be freed once more. We used to be the World Champions but were banned due to the fact that we were discouraging beybladers from participating so we mainly train pupils in hopes of passing down our legacy to the next generation to protect the world."

While Ray, Max, and Kenny were more interested in the Tailed Beast bit beast and the ten tails, Tyson only heard one part of Naruto's speech "If you are the leader, you must be the strongest blader in the world. We so have to have a bey battle!"

Naruto laughed and patted the boy's head "Maybe someday but right now you are still just an amateur." with the blue haired boy scowled at being called a amateur. "We will be have a stop in Hong Kong for the night before we leave for the tournament so we will see if we can find you a battle then." Naruto stated with a smile hoping that would cheer the boy up.

That it did and then some as Tyson would not shut up about being excited to blade against some of the bladers in Hong Kong. After landing the first thing the group did was go to a restaurant to get something to eat but Kai said that he did not want to witness that sight if he didn't have to and walked towards the center of the city. The rest of the group, excluding Naruto and Mr. Dickerson, had no idea what the loner meant by that until the entered the established. Max, Ray, and Kenny lost their appetite's rather quickly after seeing Naruto devour bowl after bowl of ramen. Tyson however viewed this as a challenge and tried to keep up with Naruto's quick pace while Mr. Dickerson seemed to ignore it as if he was use to the sight.

After the completing his mountain of empty bowls, Naruto sighed "Ah that was delicious." while the others we still wondering where all of the food went. A waitress came to deliver the check to the blonde and as he looked down at the price of the food he smirked "Are you sure you don't want to pay for Mr. Dickerson." After seeing the old man get flustered for a few moments, the blonde laughs "I am just teasing old man. He pulls out his credit card and hands it to the young woman "Here you go miss."

The waitress looks down at the card and is stunned at the name on the card and stuttered "Do you want me to and any tip Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Naruto tries to calm the young woman down "Please call me Naruto Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze make me seem more important then I am. As for the tip why don't you check your back pocket." as he winks at her. She reaches and pulls out a wad of money that without counting it out looked as though it was around 8000 Hong Kong dollars. The young woman hugged Naruto constantly spouting out her thanks as he replied "It is not a problem after all a hug from a beautiful girl is thanks enough." The young woman's face was completely red after hearing this and only got redder as when she realized what the blonde had to do to put the money in her back pocket and rushed to the register to cash them out. Naruto states "Once she returns with my card with the receipt we will be going into the city to find you a battle Tyson as well as finding Kai."

After a few moments the waitress comes back still sporting a blush "Here you are and please come again." she squeaks out before darting away.

Naruto puts his credit card away and looks down at the receipt only to sigh. Mr. Dickerson laughs "Another one to add to your collection Naruto." to which the blonde nodded only making the older gentleman laugh harder.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked curious what they were talking about. Naruto showed them the receipt that had lipstick kiss and a phone number on it causing the other boys to blush at the fact that he has so many of these that he had a collection. Naruto told them they were leaving as the rest of the boys followed him while Mr. Dickerson went back to the hotel.

The next few hours the group spent watching beybattles in the city square. Tyson was excited and wanted to battle everyone he meant but Naruto told him that none of these bladers are tournament level and these are just kids having fun. This put Tyson in a sour mood because he didn't care he just wanted to beyblade until Naruto brought up that Kai probably went searching for the best of the best and that if they found Kai they would find bladers. While Tyson an the others were asking around to see if they have see Kai, Naruto looks around and notices three people following them from a distance one of whom is he knows all too well. The Bladebreakers were walking down the alleys of Hong Kong Naruto figured out that one of the spies were planing a trap of some kind so he decided to lead his students into it knowing that if it got bad he could handle it.

As the group walks down one of the alleys Ray asks "Does anyone else here that?"

Just as he was about to dismiss Ray's question, Tyson starts to hear the sound of a beyblade spinning and replies "Yea come on it might be Kai." as he then rushes down the alley with the others following behind.

The Bladebreakers reached a dead end and were about to turn around when a large metal dish was thrown in front of them and a beyblade was launched into it. The blade's owner revealed himself with a nunchaku beyblade launcher and states "I hear you guys are good bladers how about a battle." He then demonstrates his skills by launching another blade into the dish using his nunchaku which impressed the group minus Naruto.

Seeing that Max looked like he was going to try and a way out of beyblading while Ray looked as though he was going to seeing as how he probably had the most experience in this style of blading, Naruto spoke up "Here is your chance Tyson."

In his excitement, Tyson shouted "OH YEAH!" then rushed over to the dish and got into his stance to launch while the nunchaku user proceeded to do the same.

"Are you sure about this?" Ray questioned Naruto on this decision.

The blonde then explained "While yes Ray you are probably the most experienced in street blading and have the best chance of winning, Tyson needs to battle this guy for exactly for that reason. Out of all of you Tyson is the most raw due to his lack of experience and this makes it probably his greatest weakness right now. I would rather help him now in beybattles that don't have any significance rather then in the Asian Tournament."

After hearing this explanation Ray nodded and began to watch the start of the battle with the other members of the Bladebreakers. The two combatants counted down "Three, two, one, Let It Rip." then their blades are launched into the dish. Tyson decided to launch the first attack but his opponent's blade dodged it and counterattack landing a blow on dragoon. It takes Tyson a few more attempts to realize that because this was a type of dish that he was not what he was accustomed to and dragoon was not acting properly. This caused Tyson to panic which gave his opponent his best chance to win by pushing him to the rim and knocking him out of the dish.

Seeing this Tyson thought he was done for until Naruto shouted "Tyson you need to calm down and focus. Use Dragoon's power and finish of this amateur off already." This encouragement caused Tyson to regain his confidence and smacked his opponent's blade towards the center of the dish. Tyson then called out Dragoon to launch his blade towards his opponent. Just calling out Dragoon gave Tyson the edge that he needed to knock the nunchaku user's blade out of the dish due to Dragoon's natural wind abilities gave the blade more stability as well as more attack power and speed.

Tyson went over to his teammates to celebrate his win while his opponent sulked "I can't believe I lost I was so close." Suddenly a new beyblade enters the dish knocking dragoon out and sent it flying toward Ray at a speed that he could react to. Just as the blade was about to connect Kai stepped in and launched his Dranzer so that when the two blades collided, dragoon would land harmlessly in Tyson's hand. While this was going on a young boy with his green hair in a ponytail jumped down from his previous position to grab his beyblade whom was still spinning in the dish. Tyson former opponent asked "Kevin?" in a shocked tone while that name caught the attention of Ray.

Kevin scoffed "Yes Bruce now leave so I can do what you cant loser."

"But Kevin" Bruce tried to reason with the green haired boy that he was not a failure.

The boy irritated responds "I have had enough of your excuses. I sent you to do a simple task and you couldn't do that so leave before I get really angry." Bruce walked away dejected and once he was out of sight Kevin turned to the Bladebreakers and says "Now that the loser's gone why don;t you introduce me to your new friends Ray."

"What are you doing here Kevin." Ray replied in a serious tone.

Kevin states "Isn't it obvious I want to humiliate you and your little friends by beating you all in a beybattle."

Before Ray can respond Tyson exclaims "I don't know you are or what your connection with Ray is but I don't like how you belittled that guy so it looks like I am going to have to teach you some manners." then Tyson proceeded to get into position.

"I guess you will be my first victim." Kevin smirks as the two proceed to countdown and launched their blades into the arena.

Tyson quickly realized that dragoon was responding much better to his commands so he thought that he could end this quickly and shouts out "Dragoon Final Attack!" However the attack missed as Kevin's blade seemed to dodge it with ease. At first Tyson thought he was wrong about his control of dragoon's movements but as he looked closely at how his opponent's blade kept dodging his attacks he noticed something. Unlike his battle with Bruce whom used his lack of experience to dodge his attack, it seemed that this blade had an natural ability to dodge attacks in seemingly unpredictable ways.

Meanwhile Kenny had his computer trapped bit beast Dizzi scan Kevin's beyblade in hopes of helping Tyson to win. She finally stated her findings "His monkey bit beast Galman has been programmed to dodge Tyson's attack which come at predictable intervals called Crazy Monkey."

Kevin laughs "Have you had enough and want to surrender or do I have to call out Galman." loving the fact that he had complete control of the battle

"Dragoon and I are not afraid of some little monkey." Tyson fired back even though he still doesn't have a plan.

The monkey by scoffs "Tough talk for someone who is about to lose."

"Not in your dreams." Tyson confidently says.

Kevin responds "Fine Dragoon here is a one way trip to the junk yard. Crazy Monkey Attack." which causes a large monkey that is surrounded in a golden aura. The members of the Bladebreakers were stunned by the sight of the bit beast except for Naruto and Kai whom have both seen a bigger and more powerful monkey. Suddenly the monkey split into five separate golden auras and launched themselves back into the dish.

When Tyson and the others looked back down in the dish they were stunned to see five of Kevin's Galman spinning. Tyson asked Dizzi if she had any ideas to which she replied "You shouldn't have made fun of his 'little monkey'."

Naruto decides to put his two cents in "Tyson if he is using his bit beast to make it almost impossible to hit him use yours to attack all five at once."

Tyson thinks of how he could attack his opponent all at once when suddenly it dawned on him. He began to control his beyblade to whirl around the circumference of the dish at with increasing velocity. Before Kevin to could even respond to this it was too late as dragoon began to arise from his bit beast and attack Galman whom had risen as well. When the the beast clashed, Tyson shouted "Storm Attack!" as a tornado began to consume the dish. After all was said and done there was only one beyblade and bit beast still standing and that was Dragoon.

Kevin scowled while picking up his beyblade thinking how he could lose to this rookie even after he called out Galman. However his thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind him "Kevin."

He quickly turned to see Bruce which made him even angrier "What do you want Bruce I thought I made it clear I didn't want see you again."

"I had to tell them Kevin." Bruce stated in a uncaring tone.

Before Kevin could ask whom he was referring to he got his answer as a young girl with pink hair and a very large man with a mohawk now stood behind Bruce. "What are you doing Kevin you know that what you are doing goes against everything the White Tigers stand for." the girl began scolding her teammate.

"I was just having a little fun with Ray in his friends Mariah" Kevin responded trying to defend him self.

Mariah stated "There is no one here named Ray Kevin."

"Mariah what are you and the White Tigers doing here." Ray says while stepping closer to the girl which gave Kevin the opportunity to leave before his situation got worse.

A wave of emotions suddenly hit the young girl all at once until one stood out above the rest, betrayal. "I can be anywhere I want to traitor." the girl answered with venom in her voice.

Before Ray could even try and explain himself a voice comes from behind Mariah "Is that Ray's voice I hear." A teen boy walked out of the shadows with jet black hair and whisker marks like the ones Naruto had "Hello Ray it has been a long time."

Tyson confused asks Ray "Whats going on Ray? Who are these guys?"

Ray grits his teeth not sure how to handle the situation while the unknown young man says "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends Ray? Although they seem like amateurs tho." with a smirk on his face.

Seeing where this is going Naruto decides to intervene "These are the White Tigers, a beyblade team competing in the Asian Tournament as well as Ray's old team. The big guys name is Gary Tan whom wields the Galzzly bit beast, then there is the pinklette whom name's Mariah Wong with the Galux bit beast, then we have Mariah's older brother and leader of the White Tigers Lee with his bit beast Galeon and rounding out the team is the monkey boy you fought earlier Tyson.

While the Bladebreakers were stunned that Naruto knew these bladers, Lee smirked "I guess you view us as a worthy opponent if you did research on us."

Naruto replies "Not really I had to find out about your team when I looked into Ray and besides even if I wasn't it isn't hard for me to get any information on you since you all once were pupils of one of my closest friends."

Lee took what Naruto said as though they were not worthy of his time and this made him angry so he turned around and said "Come on Mariah and Gary we still preparations to make for the tournament tomorrow." while walking away.

Kai stopped him with his beyblade ready to launch "How about we battle to see who the amateurs really are." as he didn't appreciate the boys previous comment at all.

"Sorry but we White Tigers have a code." the leader replies.

Seeing this as her chance to show off to her beyblading prowess to not only her older brother but, even though she wouldn't admit it, Ray, Mariah exclaims "I will battle you!"

"Sorry girl but you are not the one I have a problem with." Kai replies not taking his eyes off the back of his target.

Mariah took Kai's statement as a knock against women and exclaimed "What are you scared to face me because you are worried you'll lose to a girl." taunting the boy.

Naruto begins to laugh "Let's just say Kai hasn't had the best luck with girls two specifically." he then turns to his pupil and states "If you don't want to see her before she arrives I suggest you leave now."

Kai's eyes widen for a split second knowing who the she his sensei was referring to but quickly composed himself and replied "Whatever." putting his beyblade and launcher away then proceeded to walk away.

Not caring about what Naruto was talking about, Lee says "Mariah and Gary we are leaving. See you losers at the tournament." as he walks away with his teammates following close behind not before Mariah glanced at Ray with a sad expression that only Naruto saw.

Tyson was fuming at his team being losers once again so Naruto patted his head "Don't worry you'll be able to show them what your made of in the tournament." Naruto proceeds to get a few steps away from the others knowing what was about to happen next and states "You can come out now I know your there." and gets tackled to the ground by a blonde blur.

"Oh Naru-kun it has been so long since I have seen see you. Have you missed me because I have miss you Naru-kun" the blonde girl rambled while nuzzling her cheeks against Naruto's whiskers.

Naruto sighs "Yes I have missed you too Yugito. Can you please..."

He is quickly interrupted by the newly named Yugito whom scolds him "Now Naru-kun what did I tell you must call me at all times."

"Sorry Yugi-chan but can you please get off of me so I can introduce you to my new students?" Naruto asks. The blonde girl satisfied with his response proceeds to get off of him then Naruto says "This is Yugito Nii another member of the Legendary Nine and these are my new students Tyson, Ray, Max and their friend Kenny."

Yugito looks around as if she was looking for a specific person and after not spotting the person turns to Naruto and asks "Where is little blue I thought he would be here?" which confused the Bladebreakers minus Naruto

"Sorry but I kinda warned Kai that you were coming so he left before you could embarrass him in front of his team." Naruto explained knowing Yugito would not like it at all.

Yugito got an evil smirk on her face and turned to the Bladebreakers "How would you all like to know how the origins behind Kai's blue triangles on his face. The four boys nodded wanting to know more about the loner of the group while Naruto groaned knowing Kai wouldn't want this story getting out. Yugito continues "Well it about six years ago in the Legendary Nine training facilities..."

_Kai had been patiently waiting for his sensei to come and help him with his beyblading skills. Even though it had only been about fifteen minutes after his sensei told him he would be there, those minutes felt like hours to the poor boy. He finally had enough and went out to see if he could find his sensei to give him a piece of his mind for being late_

_After walking around the facilities for a while he found someone that might be able to help him, a young man with red hair and written in kanji love above his left eye in red. Kai rushes over and asks "Gaara-sensei do you know where Naruto-sensei is? He is suppose to be helping me but he never showed up."_

_"I believe the last time I saw him he was being dragged to the media room Kai." the red head explained. After the young boy said his thanks and rushed to said room, Gaara yawned "I think it is time for a nap." with his bit beast silently agreeing._

_Once Kai reached the media room and peered in to see if his sensei was in there, he got really angry because at first glance it seemed as though he was watching a movie with two of Kai's other sensei. However noticing that the movie was a love story that Naruto would never will willingly watch so he must be forced to sit there by the females. This became more prevalent when he heard Naruto complain "Girls I promised Kai I would train him and I am already over a half hour late."_

_A mint green hair girl with vibrant orange eyes whines "But Naru-kun ever since you have started training him Yugito and my Naruto time has been reduced to zero." with puppy dog eyes._

_Yugito continues "Fuu is right Naru-kun and besides the movie is almost over. I am sure Kai will understand," with Naruto groaning knowing there was no way out of his current predicament._

_While Kai was watching the ordeal he noticed something, that the two girls were constantly rubbing Naruto's whisker birthmarks. That's when he got an idea that if he had whiskers the girls would notice him and help him with his blading. The young boy rushed quickly back to his room to find something that could give him the results that he acquired. Kai found some blue paint and went to a mirror to draw blue whiskers on his face like Naruto had one his. Once he was finished he looked in the mirror and smiled because he looked more like his idol now. The young boy had looked up to Naruto not just because he was the the best blader in the world but the fact that he cared for anyone whom deserved it like family. Naruto had called the young boy his little brother and now he actually looked the part too. Kai broke out of his thoughts then quickly rushed back to the room and burst open the doors to see what would happen next._

_After hearing a noise coming from the door, the three turn to the noise to see the little boy drawn Naruto whiskers on his face. Both of the girls get of the couch and squeals about how cute the young boy was now with whiskers. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to get himself and Kai away from them before they could sink their claws into Kai. As he rushed back to Kai's room carrying the young boy, he could heard the girls whine about how the whisker clad boys had escaped._

_After the boys arrived in Kai's room, Naruto asked "Not that I don't appreciate the rescue Kai but why do you have blue whiskers on your face?"_

_"I saw that Yugito-sensei and Fuu-sensei were focused on your whiskers and I thought I could get their attention to help me with my beyblading. I also thought I would look more like you." the little boy whispered embarrassingly just loud enough for his sensei to hear it._

_Naruto smiled "You know you can ask anyone of the members of the Legendary Nine for help right? And if they don't help you you'll come to me and I will make sure they learn a lesson." and after seeing the young boy nod he continued "Good now I am flattered you want to look like me but how about we give you your own unique facial marks instead little brother?" Naruto got his answer when the boy looked up with wonderment in his eyes and his head nodded frantically._

_Naruto wiped out the blue paint on the little boy's face so that he had fresh canvas to start with. The blonde decided to go with more of a tribal look as he painted some triangle like shapes with the blue paint. It did not take Naruto long to finish the design he was going for so he used a nearby fan to quicken the drying and then told Kai to go to the mirror to see how he liked it. After seeing how much the little boy liked it, Naruto told Kai that he should go find Yugito and Fuu to see what they thought. Kai rushed out the room to show the two girls not seeing the smirk on the blonde's face knowing that the boy is not going to get the attention that he wanted from them._

_Yugito and Fuu where looking for their their targets throughout the compound when suddenly a voice behind them "Yugito-sensei Fuu-sensei look." The two quickly turned around to see one of their targets whom did not have the whiskers anymore but something just as cute in the girls minds_

_Yugito rushed over to Kai and as she picked him up rubbed his new mark "These may not be whisker marks but they are as cute." with Fuu nodding trying to get her share by prying the boy out of the cat girl's clutches. Kai's eyes widen as he had just now realized the horror of his predicament being caught in a tug of war battle between Fuu and Yugito where no matter who wins, he loses._

"... and that his how Kai got his facial markings." Yugito stated finishing her story.

With Tyson, Max, and Kenny bursting into laughter about the story and Ray barely able to contain his, Naruto decided to intervene "Alright now that story time is over, I need to get this guys back to the hotel to catch our flight in the morning so I will see you at the Asia tournament Yugi-chan."

While she was going to complain about how she wanted to stay, Naruto calling her Yugi-chan was go enough for now. "Well goodbye for now Naru-kun and boys." she responded but as she walked away she seductively shook her hips until she was out of sight.

The group of young boys were mesmerized by the sight to which Naruto groans as he smacked the boy's heads so hard the face-planted "Before we go back I will warn you do NOT bring up that story up around Kai." Naruto stated not caring about their moans of pain

Tyson asks "Why is that?" with the other three curious as well.

Naruto looked Tyson dead in the eye and replied "If Kai took one thing away from the time he was under my watch, it is the ability to get back at someone after all he was trained by the prankster king." Naruto's message got across to the Bladebreakers as no of them wanted to learn what the blonde meant by that and silently followed him back to the hotel. After the first day he spent with the group he smiled thinking there would never be a dull moment around the Bladebreakers.

**What will happen when the Bladebreakers reach the Asia Tournament? Will Ray's past effect the present? Find out in Chapter 3 Dr. Naruto counsels Ray. **


End file.
